


Soft and Sharp

by LibraryMage



Series: Ktavnukkah 5777 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Autistic Character, Gen, Hyperempathy, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: Growing up on a desert planet, Rey never got to experience the simple pleasures of plant life.Written for day 4 of Ktavnukah.  Prompt: outdoors/nature.





	

Rey spider walked her hands through the grass, twisting the fragile blades around her fingers.  She couldn’t help but marvel at how it could be so _soft_ and so _sharp_ all at the same time.  She let herself flop backwards, laying down on her back and looking up at the light filtering through the trees.  She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the grass that pricked at her skin like dozens of tiny pins and needles.  For just a moment, in the quiet joy of all this soft-sharpness and all this green, she was able to just _be_ , with the weight of Han’s death and Finn’s injury lifting off her chest just enough that she was able to breathe again.

She sat up when she felt someone’s eyes on her.  She started scrambling to her feet when she saw who it was.

“No, it’s fine,” General Organa said, waving her hand dismissively.  Rey tilted her head and stared at the older woman.  There was something in her voice, something on her face, in her eyes.  Rey couldn’t read people’s feelings on their faces, but she could feel them in her bones, crawling under her skin.

_Grief loss pain longing some soft quiet fondness for a time long passed._

“Are you okay?” Rey asked.

“I'm fine,” the general said, a smile crossing her face.  “It’s just…for a second, you reminded me of someone.”


End file.
